Republic of America (Bush Third Term)
The Republic of America was a nation founded in early 2005 due to resistance against the illegitimate presidency of John Kerry. Background In 2004, the Kerry Campaign and the DNC were charged with election fraud in the states of Ohio, Florida, Colorado, New Mexico, Iowa and Nevada, all of which they "won." On November 8, 2004, the day after the election, several pending returns were still waiting. Operatives were found in over 4,000 voting booths across the nation either destroying or stealing ballots that belonged to Bush, or chaning results. President Bush refused to concede once he heard the news, and proceeded to call upon the FBI to investigate the matter, especially after December 23, 2004, when Vice-President Dick Cheney was assassinated by gunshot at his Jackson, Wyoming home. They found that the DNC and John Kerry were perpetrating fraud, and conservative protesters went on the streets calling for recounts. Some even stated that Senator Kerry should be expelled from his seat in the Congress. All of them supported futher investigation. Formation On January 15, 2005, liberals in Texas attempted to stop National Guard troops from being deployed to Iraq. By the end f of the month, the Army and Texas State National Guard were deployed to calm things down. Amongst all of this, the Texas State Legislature set off a stick of dynamite by seceding from the Union. New Mexico, Florida, Alaska, and Indiana followed shortly by signing onto the Liberty Act, which formed the Republic of America. In March 2005, U.S. troops in Iraq began fighting with one another. Most defected to the Republican side, begging a massive Republican military buildup. The entire South (save for Maryland and Delaware) joined the Republic. By the end of the month, China recognized the Republic as a soverign nation. Recognition and the Second Civil War U.S. President John Kerry cut off all American trade to China and the Republic, declaring a state of emergency and Marshall Law. France and Germany recognized the Republic as an independent nation, as did the rest of the EU. This prompted President Kerry to let loose with yet another embargo, this time on all European Union member nations. The United Nations convened in Dallas, Texas without the United States, on how best to sanction the nation and direct trade to the Republic. China sent off a signal that it would be glad to help militarily, especially since the Republic's first electios were being held that year. By August (at which point President Bush was reelected with Democrat Evan Bayh as his Vice-President) all Republican troops in Iraq were withdrawn and placed outside of the Maryland Combat Zone in order to recapture Washington, D.C. The Second American Civil War began in March, 2006. The previous month, President Kerry had sent at packed at least 90,000 troops to the Maryland Combat Zone and 70,000 to Washington, D.C. The Republican troops set up a few bases across the border, causing unrest on both sides. A U.S. soldier provoked a Republican soldier, and eventually shot him twice in the face and three times in the groin. The war began as Republican troops spilled into the MCZ and forced U.S. troops into downtown D.C. Republican troops reached the Capitol easily, where President Bush, Vice-President Bayh, and the Cabinet stayed. A bomb was set off by U.S. troops, killing most Republic friendly U.S. politicians, including Vice-President Bayh and State Secretary (under Bush) Condi Rice. The U.S. retreated as far as New York, but the Republic refused to move any farther, as they didn't want to waste China's military power just yet. The U.S., at this point, changed into the socialist Democratic States of America (Bush Third Term). In August, China landed in Colorado, helping the Republic take Colorado, Nevada, and parts of Oregon. Several secret Republican operatives were stationed in Oregon waiting to take California. They did so in mid-2007. This caused Oregon troops to surrender without a fight. Colorado, Nevada, California, and Oregon were quickly made states of the American Republic, causing even more economic woes to the DSA. By July the Republic had captured Maryland, Pennsylvania (new states), and Washington, D.C., where the capital was replaced. Reunification The DSA had surrendered in March 2008 and put up a weak fight when they sent Senator Barack Obama (D-IL) to combat George W. Bush in the first election of the newly reunified nation. President Bush won a third term. He resigned in August 2010, along with all of his Cabinet and high ranking members of Congress so that Ron Paul could become President of the United States. The Paul Years Under President Paul, the weak DSA states, most of whom had awful economies, torn infrastructure, and angry populaces, recovered. The national tax rate was 11% and unemployment was at 0.091%. Economic growth was at a breakneck 9%. This, along with reforms in foreign affairs, government, and crime (including a repeal on the War on Drugs), helped President Paul win an astounding 99% of the vote in 2012, and 538 Electors. He died on January 19, 2015, at the age 79. It was almost three years into his second term. The entire nation mourned, but Vice-President Ted Strickland promised to maintain the Paul legacy. President Strickland is seen as the first official President of the reunified states of America. Category:Bush Third Term Category:Politics Category:Nations Category:North America Category:USA